


Static

by Glitter_Lisp



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Child Abuse, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Pregnancy, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_Lisp/pseuds/Glitter_Lisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four ways that Sharon Raydor never met Rusty Beck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Static

**Author's Note:**

> This is... really old. And depressing. My apologies.

This is always Sharon’s least favorite part of the job.There’s a fifteen-year-old boy in the interview room, one eye almost entirely swollen shut and his lower lip split down the middle. He keeps chewing on his knuckles and looking around anxiously.

“Hello, Rusty,” she says, plastering on a smile as she enters the room. “I’m Captain Sharon Raydor." He frowns slightly and doesn’t say anything. Sharon clears her throat. "I’m just going to need to ask you a few questions about what happened yesterday.”

“Officer Jamison told me to get on my knees, and when I said no, he punched me,” the boy says dully. “Why do I have to go over this again?”

“I’m very sorry,” Sharon murmurs. “It’s just that we have to be absolutely sure of-”

“You know you can just say that you don’t believe me; it’s not like I don’t know. I’m this foster kid whose drugged-out mom just-” His breath hitches. “Look, can I just leave? I won’t make any trouble. I wouldn’t have this time, either, but a neighbor called the cops.”

“Rusty, we can’t send you back to a home where you’re going to be hurt,” Sharon explains.

Rusty snorts.“Right. Sure.”

Sharon sighs. She doesn’t know the officer in question personally, but he has been reprimanded several times for his… erratic behavior, and he spent a few weeks on probation three years ago. She’s not sure who thought it would be a good idea to allow him and his wife to be foster parents, but that’s not her job to figure out. Her job is to investigate the officer’s conduct and decide a suitable punishment.

Right now, looking at the resignation on Rusty’s face and the tears that he stubbornly refuses to let fall, Sharon thinks that punishment will be very, very severe.

* * *

“Ricky, Emily,” Sharon says, taking a deep breath to steal herself. “We… we need to talk.”

Her children, who only just stopped giving her concerned looks two weeks ago, are immediately alarmed. “Okay, Mom,” thirteen-year-old Emily says. “What’s up?”

They’re just so young.

“Well,” Sharon says carefully, “as you know, your father was in town last month.” They both grimace. It’s a sore topic today, even four years after she kicked him out. Chances are that it always will be. “He was only here for a few days, but, well, one thing led to another, and…”

Ricky, only ten and completely unaware, looks between her and a rapidly paling Emily. “M-mom,” her daughter says, “are you… are…”

“What?” Ricky demands. “Are you what?”

“I’m pregnant.”

Things are rough. She avoids acknowledging the pregnancy as long as she can, tries to act like things are normal, and goes into work until Chief Pope himself comes down to her office and orders her home. Twenty-six hours later, she goes into labor.  
And seventeen hours after that, with Ricky on one side of her hospital bed and Emily on the other, the doctor places Russel Thomas Raydor in her arms.  
And she might hate Jack, and she might despair over her future, but God she loves this baby.

* * *

In another time and another place, there is a world where Sharon Beck and Daniel Dunn got married and raised Rusty together. He is always cared for, if not always happy, and he never meets Captain Sharon Raydor of the LAPD.

* * *

Deputy Chief Johnson is on the warpath. “It’s Stroh,” she insists. “Damn it, I know that man’s voice, you can hear it in the background. It. Is. Stroh!”

Sharon simply sits next to Buzz and listens to the recording of the call that came in last night.

“Nine-one-one, what is your emergency?”

Sharp, gasping pants and pounding footsteps. “ _You gotta help me, I just- I just saw a guy burying somebody, and now he’s- damn it! Please, he’s, he’s coming after me, I don’t-_ ” The speaker lets out a terrified sob. “ _He’s gonna kill me, he-_ “

” _You! Give me the-_ ”

The boy screams once, and the operator gasps. There’s a thunk, then a thud, then a crunch, and then the call drops.

In the short amount of time before the phone was destroyed, the police had managed to track the call to a park just above the Greek Theater, where they found a man’s coat, a red tank top, and five dead women.

They also found a teenage boy, staring sightlessly up at the branches of the bushes he had been hastily rolled under. His face was covered in blood and dirt, and the back of his skull was caved in. Probably a shovel, Morales said. When they finally got the owner of the cell phone to speak to them, he told them the boy’s name was Rusty. From that and the dead teenager’s fingerprints, it was easy to get his files from DCFS.

It is sad, Sharon thinks as she glances over the files. He was only sixteen.


End file.
